brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Flash (Barry Allen)
DC Universe LEGO Dimensions |Variations= New 52, Mighty Micros, Justice League |Accessories=Helmet |Years =2012, 2014-2019 |Appearances =76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase 76026 Gorilla Grodd Goes Bananas 76063 The Flash vs Captain Cold 41239 Eclipso Dark Palace 76086 Knightcrawler Tunnel Attack 76098 Speed Force Freeze Pursuit 76117 Batman Mech vs. Poison Ivy Mech }} The Flash (alias Barry Allen) is a DC Universe Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared as a character in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite. He was physically released in 2014, and was released again in the first wave of 2015 DC Universe. He was also released in 2016 in 76063 The Flash vs Captain Cold. Description The Flash has an exclusively moulded helmet with yellow bolts on each side. His head is red and printed with his light nougat face and eyes, angry and smiling expressions, and the bottom of the helmet. He has a muscular red torso with his lightning logo in a white circle and a yellow lightning belt. The back is printed with a the suit cut on his back and the continuation of the belt. The Flash's legs, arms, and hands are all red. Video Game Description The Flash has a red helmet with two yellow lightning bolt decorations on each side. His has a muscular torso in red with his lightning logo in a white circle and a yellow lightning belt. The Flash's legs, arms, and hands are red, but he also has yellow boots on his legs. In console versions of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, The Flash is capable of zooming through objects and destroying them. His combats are faster than any other characters, even his body parts move at the same speed. He is also the only character able to build deconstructed LEGO bricks back together, as this ability must be used to activate several Bat Terminals. In portable versions, as well as having super-speed, The Flash has the Acrobatic ability and so can double-jump, jump through acrobatic hatches and swing on acrobat poles. He is mainly used for activating special red treadmills with his super-speed, which can unlock minikits, soundbites, and power bricks. The Flash also has a slightly different cowl and face in the portable version. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, The Flash is identical to his real-life 2014 variant. Background Comics= Barry Allen was known for being slow and easy-going. While a senior in college (with a major in organic chemistry and a minor in criminology) he helped the police apprehend a criminal at a bank robbery, he was offered a job as a police scientist in Central City. One night, during an electrical storm Barry was working on an experiment when a lightning bolt zapped a cabinet of chemicals, and the electrified chemicals bathed him. Through several events that night and the next day, including running past a taxi, catching items a waitress dropped, and saving Iris West from a bullet, Barry discovered that he had gained super speed. Flash's rogues gallery includes villains such as Reverse Flash, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Gorilla Grodd, Heat Wave, Rainbow Raider and the Trickster. He is also a member of the Justice League, which mainly consists of Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg and on some occasions Nightwing, Batgirl, Huntress, Zatanna, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Doctor Fate, The Martian Manhunter and Shazam. |-|LEGO Continuity= In LEGO Batman 2 In the console version of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Flash is a member of the Justice League and one of the members being monitored by The Martian Manhunter while he speaks to Bruce Wayne. He later answers Martian Manhunter's call to Gotham, but arrives later than Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman. He arrives after the Joker robot has fallen from Wayne Tower and helps Green Lantern quickly repair the base to relieve Superman, who faints, and Wonder Woman. He then participates in finishing off the robot and then defeating The Joker and Lex Luthor. In the portable version, Flash is one of the Justice League members who appear to help and Superman defeat Lex Luthor in the last level, The Final Battle. His minikit can also be found on this level in Free Play. He costs 300,000 studs. In LEGO Batman 3 Members of the Lantern Corps are all summoned by a mysterious force, where they are ambushed by Brainiac. The Corps lose the battle against Brainiac's machinations and are brainwashed into boarding his ship. With this complete, Brainiac charts a course for Earth in order to retrieve the final Lantern: Hal Jordan. Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Batman and Robin pursue Killer Croc through the sewers. Killer Croc escapes, and hands over a map to his accomplices: the Joker, Cheetah, Firefly and Solomon Grundy. At the Hall of Justice, Cyborg completes work on a "slideways teleporter" linking the Hall to the Justice League Watchtower, and sends Hal, the Green Lantern, through it to meet with Martian Manhunter as a trial run. The test is successful, and the portal is left open. Back at the Batcave, the Batcomputer detects Brainiac's approaching spaceship. Observing the ship from via telescope, Batman is exposed to the mind-control ray; he quickly turns berserk, laying waste to the Batcave and trying to escape via Batmobile. However, the car's defense system electrocutes him, giving Robin enough time to talk Batman out of his trance with a heartfelt speech; however, Batman maintains it was the electricity, and not the speech, which woke him. At the Hall of Justice, the Joker and company break into the slideways teleporter room via the sewer using the map Killer Croc stole, and are joined by Lex Luthor disguised as Hawkman, having locked up the real Hawkman in a cage. Luthor is revealed to be the mastermind of the scheme, planning to use the Watchtower's binary fusion cannon to hold the Earth at ransom and force the citizens to make him President. The group enter the teleporter. Batman and Robin alert Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern to the presence of Brainiac's ship, but are interrupted when the arrival of Luthor's group causes a Watchtower lockdown. Green Lantern goes to investigate Brainiac's ship, leaving Martian Manhunter to send out a distress signal to the rest of the Justice League. Batman and Robin take a rocket into space and are joined by Superman, Cyborg, the Flash, and Wonder Woman, Superman and at the Watchtower. The group break in to find the ship in disarray and the Joker in control of the main computer. Superman and Batman subdue all the villains, and the League prepare to return to Earth, but are halted when Brainiac sends a transmission to the Watchtower, revealing his plan: to use the combined powers of the Lantern Corps to charge a shrink ray which will miniaturize Earth, allowing Brainiac to add it to his growing collection of planets. Begrudgingly, Luthor suggests an alliance with the League to fight the common enemy, and Batman concedes. While Superman flies out into space and attempts to stop the shrink ray reaching Earth, the others make their way to the Watchtower's control room in order to use the ship's mechanical arms to grapple onto Brainiac's spaceship and board it. Once there, they are ambushed by Green Lantern, who, it turns out, was brainwashed by Brainiac during his investigation of the spaceship. Robin tries to talk him out of his trance as he did with Batman, but the others cut him off and seal Green Lantern out of the ship. Green Lantern returns to Brainiac's spaceship and takes his place in the shrink ray, allowing Brainiac, having now acquired all the Lanterns, to finally activate it. While Superman tries to keep it at bay, the others manage to successfully latch onto the UFO and infiltrate it. Making their way to the heart of the ship, the group confront Brainiac, who increases the strength of the shrink ray. Superman, who is still in the path of the beam, is unable to resist it any longer and falls to Earth, weakened. This overloads the shrink ray and causes it to explode, releasing all the Lanterns from hypnosis and instantly warping them all back to their home planets. Brainiac escapes to Earth in a smaller ship at the last minute as the UFO spirals out of control. Some of the group are hit by energy beams from the wayward Lanterns' rings, giving them the emotions associated with the Corps. Robin agrees to stay and watch them as their behaviour becomes erratic while Batman and Wonder Woman descend to Earth to tend to an injured Superman. They follow him to Paris, France where the impact of his crash-landing destroys the Eiffel Tower, which Batman promptly rebuilds in his own image. Meanwhile, the out-of-control UFO crashes into the Watchtower and sends it spiralling towards the Moon, but Green Lantern, having returned from Oa, uses his ring to stop it. Cyborg corrects the course of the UFO and sets its destination to Gotham. Back in Paris, Brainiac arrives and proceeds to shrink the city down to the size of a bottle; Superman, having recovered, rescues Paris before the villain can capture it. Brainiac moves onto London, England and then Pisa, Italy, only to have both attempts foiled in the same way. Finally, he travels to Gotham City and tries to shrink it as well, but is thwarted by Robin, Cyborg and their group of emotional misfits who have touched down in Gotham in the UFO. The Flash traps Brainiac and his ship in a makeshift cage, and everyone returns to the now-fixed Watchtower. There, Robin tells the group that he managed to retain a fragment of the crystal holding the Lanterns' power from the shrink ray after the explosion. Superman subsequently formulates a plan: to use the supply of energy crystals stored at the Fortress of Solitude in tandem with Robin's shard to create a duplicate shrink ray in order to undo the effects of Brainiac's machine and re-grow the cities. However, in order for it to work, the powers of all the Lanterns are once again required, which is complicated by the fact that the explosion returned them all to their respective planets. Ultimately, the group splits up, and each team travels to a different Lantern planet to meet with the Corps and retrieve a sample of energy from their power rings. With all the Lanterns' powers assembled, the group meet at the Fortress of Solitude and Superman gets to work on the duplicate shrink ray. After a brief skirmish with the Rogue Lanterns, whose power samples were taken by force, the machine is complete and Earth is returned to its normal size, along with all its cities. However, upon sending the Flash back to Gotham to check on Brainiac, he returns to report that both he and his ship have escaped the makeshift cage. Brainiac arrives at the Fortress of Solitude and uses both the duplicate ray and his mind-control device to inflate Superman to gigantic proportions and send him on a destructive rampage across Earth. Without any Kryptonite, all of the group's attacks are powerless against the hypnotised Superman, until Batman has the idea of electrocuting him to snap him out of Brainiac's control, recalling his incident in the Batmobile. The group assemble a generator and shock Superman, to no effect. Robin then realizes that it was in fact his speech to Batman that broke the trance all along, not the electrocution, and Batman proceeds to deliver a heartfelt monologue to Superman. Gradually, Superman is released from Brainiac's control, and he destroys the villain's ship, sending it flying off into the depths of space. Brainiac himself is imprisoned. Their mission complete, the members of the League return home, and the villains part ways with them, resuming their lives of crime. Luthor achieves his initial goal of becoming President - but this is only temporary, and both he and the Joker are thrown into jail, sharing a cell with Brainiac, who begins to formulate a plan to escape. In a mid-credits scene, Hawkman is shown to still not have escaped from his cage as the cleaning crew can't hear him. The other members of the Justice League arrive at the Watchtower. At the very end, in a final cutscene, a man is seen cleaning in front of the portal when it activates suddenly, and the shadowy figures of what appears to be the Avengers from Marvel Comics (Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye). However, the portal then shuts off, the lights turn back on, and this is revealed to just be Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shazam, Booster Gold, Nightwing, and Swamp-Thing. ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, Flash makes a non-speaking cameo amongst other Master Builders who was part of MetalBeard's crew who infiltrated the Octan Tower, which MetalBeard told to Emmet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Flash and the Magician were captured by Robo Feds, MetalBeard was "bricked" by Lord Business, and the others were captured by Laser Sharks that were kept as guards. He was with every other Master Builder who was captured by Lord Business and Bad Cop. He was also at the end of the movie with Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Aquaman. LEGO.com Description Mighty Micros Notes * Vicki Vale mentioned that The Flash fought the Joker robot at Wayne Tower with Green Lantern and Cyborg, but he didn't appear until right after where he helped Green Lantern stabilize Wayne Tower and caught the fatigued Superman. He does, however, appear in that scene in the movie LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite. * The Flash is one of only two characters who appears in cut scenes but never speaks in the game. The other is Catwoman. He did speak in LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, which can also be said about Catwoman. * His reverse face can be partially and briefly seen in The LEGO Movie. * In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham he has a new ability which allows him to target and build objects at a very fast speed, similar to the Master Building ability from The LEGO Movie Video Game. * Despite being Barry Allen, the Flash minifigure in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes wears Wally West's costume, as noticed by the different belt. Barry does however wears this suit in recent comic adaptations. * Griffin Turner from Ninjago has similar speed powers. * The Mighty Micros version of The Flash appears to be Wally West, judging by the white eyes and the belt. * In the DC Extended Universe, The Flash is played by Ezra Miller who also played Credence Barebone in the Fantastic Beasts films. * In LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash, The Flash is the main focus. * Flash's DC Animated Universe voice actor Charlie Schlatter voiced The Flash in several LEGO DC properties. * In LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom!, he and Green Lantern always fight and sometimes they still have to work together, and laugh at each other when one of them falls for Trickster’s tricks, however in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash, it is revealed that they are best friends, because Flash has a picture of him and Green Lantern in his bedroom. * Flash's LEGO DC Super-Villains voice actor Michael Rosenbaum previously voiced the Wally West version in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. * Flash is the only male member from the Justice League to be made in Mini Doll form. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants Video Game Variants Appearances * 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase * 76026 Gorilla Grodd Goes Bananas * 76063 The Flash vs Captain Cold * 41239 Eclipso Dark Palace * 76086 Knightcrawler Tunnel Attack * 76098 Speed Force Freeze Pursuit * 76117 Batman Mech vs. Poison Ivy Mech Other Physical Appearances * 41598 The Flash Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite * The LEGO Movie (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League *''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom!'' *''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash'' * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJyp2LFHgk * ''LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash * LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High *''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery Flash.jpg|Promotional image 655773_20120522_640screen005.jpg|The Flash in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Flash LB2 stats.jpg|Stats LEGO Justice League.jpg|The Flash with the Justice League MasklessFlash.jpg|Face printing The Flash back.jpg|Back printing flash angry.JPG|Alternate expression with helmet flash no helmet angry.JPG|Alternate expression without helmet flash no helmet smiling.jpg|Regular expression Saburo_Flash_screenshot.jpg|The Flash in Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite] Wallpaper76012_Download4.jpg|A wallpaper download featuring The Flash Epic_Flash.png|CGI Shocked_Barry.png Metalbeard_Crew.png|The Flash as a member of MetalBeard's crew Capture-d’ecran-2015-01-24-a-12.50.14.png Grundy, Cyborg, Cheetah, Robin, Lex, Flash and Joker.PNG 4155834-8891901719-lego-.jpg Justice League Anniversary Party (The LEGO Batman Movie).png The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_Justice_League.jpg|The Flash in The LEGO Batman Movie with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Aquaman and Green Arrow 32759948355_108b339cd9_b.jpg Dimensions Flash.png|Basic Flash in LEGO Dimensions Be5b60c5c3c818d81a6a5880a52b476f.jpg|The Flash in a Justice League LEGO poster Justice-league-movie-lego-poster.jpg|The Flash in a Justice League LEGO poster JLPoster.jpg|The Flash in a Justice League LEGO poster TLM2 Flash.jpeg|Flash in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Non-physical Barry Allen.jpeg|Barry Allen TLBM Flash.png|In The LEGO Batman Movie. Flash-barry-allen-lego-dc-super-villains-1.91 thumb.jpg References Sources * USA Today * Gameinformer * eBay.com Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures